


Leaving Middle Earth

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah takes the wrong role for the right reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving Middle Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in 2001, during the filming of _Ash Wednesday_, one of two independent features Elijah did following principal filming on LOTR. He is approximately 20 years old.

He's completely miscast. Upon hearing his accent, California by way of Iowa, it's painfully obvious to everyone that he's not from NYC.

He knows being cast in the film has more to do with The Trilogy than his talent, but he's okay with that because he has his own selfish reasons for accepting the part. There's the decent chunk of change he'll receive for just two week's work, plus the bonus of an indy credit.

But what matters most is that Sean Sullivan isn't Frodo, and that Hell's Kitchen is about as far from Middle Earth as he can go.


End file.
